broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds
Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds is a fan-made spin-off by User:Otherside86 based off of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Noble Steeds, and a sequel to Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story. Summary An new magic from Equestria found it's way into the human world, and is now in the possession of Sir Sheath, Nimbus Quasar, and Tech Savvy. Now the girls of Canterlot High must help them with their new powers and defeat a great evil. Plot WIP Characters As an alternate world to the magical land of Equestria, the human characters have different jobs and roles than their pony counterparts. Following is a list of characters and their alternate positions in the human world: *Twilight Sparkle — In the human world, she was once student that goes to Crystal Prep Academy, now she goes to Canterlot High. *Sir Sheath — In the human world, Sheath became part of the secret advance military training program based on the long-gone division, The Knights of the Chess Table. He was called to investigate a situation involving Canterlot High and Crystal Prep. *Nimbus Quasar — The human Nimbus Quasar is part of the drama club and does most of his performance on is skateboard. He can do street performances in his free-time. He became famous on the internet for posting videos of his act. *Tech Savvy — Tech Savvy is a techno genius who takes a mechanic shop class at school. *Spike — He is Twilight's dog and personal companion. *Sunset Shimmer — The former student of Princess Celestia from Equestria and came to the human world. Both her and Sheath shared an affection for each other from the moment they met. *Flash Sentry — Flash Sentry is the guitar-playing love-interest of Twilight Sparkle. *Applejack — Applejack is a dependable, hard-working friend. *Rainbow Dash — The human version of Rainbow is Canterlot's High's resident jock, being captain of all the school's sports teams *Rarity — Rarity works at a dress shop and is polite and fashionable as her pony counterpart. *Fluttershy — Fluttershy works at the Canterlot Animal Shelter. *Pinkie Pie — Pinkie Pie is the head of the Canterlot High Party Planning Committee. *Principal Celestia — In the human world, Celestia is in charge of Canterlot High School. *Vice-Principal Luna — In the human world, Luna runs the Canterlot High School with her sister. *Shining Armor — *Dean Cadance — Just as her ponies counterpart, Cadance is married to Shining Armor, and is Principal Celestia's niece. She works as the dean at Crystal Prep. *Principal Abacus Cinch — Headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. *Mr. Discord — Canterlot High's strange new guidance councilor He specializes in "chaos theory". *Mr. Smooze — Discord's short and pudgy assistant. *Riff Wrath — Riff Wrath is the head of the notorious Enmity Gang. *Xeno — Xeno is Riff Wrath's right-hand man, and former member of the Changeling Crime Family. *Snuff — In the human world, Snuff is a grey hound-like dog in the Enmity Gang. *"Queen" Chrysalis — Chrysalis, Head of the Changeling Crime Family, is a huge rival of the Shadow Mob. *Commander Cocoon — Cocoon is the right-hand man to Mob Boss "Queen" Chrysalis of the notorious Changelings. He assists Chrysalis in an attempt to obtain the power from rival mob boss, Sombra of the Shadow Mob. *"King" Sombra — The kingpin of the Shadow Mob, the archenemy of the Changeling Family. *Malice — Malice serves as a muscle for hire for the Shadow Mob. *Little Valor — Little Valor is Sheath's adopted brother. He looks up to his older brother, *Right Wing — A son of a city official, and good friends with Little Valor and Sketchette. *Sketchette — Sketchette is a friend and classmate of Little Valor and Right Wing, and Tech Savvy's sister. *Foresight — Foresight is a personal computer wiz and hacker who Sheath contacts through a phone or computer. *Hash Tag — A robot built by Tech Savvy. *Zecora — An aboriginal exchange student who knows natural remedies. *Tree Hugger — A hippie student of the Discord School for the Gifted. *Heavy Matter — *Syrena — *Sir Wraith — *Sir Shroud — *Starlight Glimmer — After the events of Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story, Starlight became Twilight's pupil in friendship, and the star-student of Crystal Prep Academy. *Adagio Dazzle — One of the three Sirens banished by Star Swirl the Bearded and was defeated in Rainbow Rocks. After weeks of lessons, their singing is restored. *Aria Blaze — One of the three Sirens banished by Star Swirl the Bearded and was defeated in Rainbow Rocks. After weeks of lessons, their singing is restored. *Sonata Dusk — One of the three Sirens banished by Star Swirl the Bearded and was defeated in Rainbow Rocks. After weeks of lessons, their singing is restored. *Sour Sweet — Student of Crystal Prep Academy. *Sugarcoat — Student of Crystal Prep Academy. *Indigo Zap — Student of Crystal Prep Academy. *Sunny Flare — Student of Crystal Prep Academy. *Lemon Zest — Student of Crystal Prep Academy. *[Sunburst — *Horrid Haze Quotes :"Don't you own a purse like a normal girl?" :— Nimbus Quasar to Pinkie Pie :Nimbus Quasar: I mean, that must to be the dumbest plan I've ever heard. I don't think a high school will ever amount to an army. Seriously, how much damage can a large sum of teenagers do to an entire country? :Tech Savvy: I thought they already did it. :"Everytime a threat appears, you had to play by their rules. But I think now's the time they start playing by ours." :— Sir Sheath to the others :"With a little magic, and a lot of singing lessons, we can sing perfectly again." :— Aria Blaze :"So here's the deal: you can either play nicely, or don't play at all." :— Sir Sheath to the Mane 6 :"So it's settled then, Ms. Dazzle. You try to be friendly, and we'll let you roam freely. You try to run, you're pavement paste." :— Sir Sheath to Adagio Dazzle : "You see, Sunset, I don't want them to be like me. I want them to be like you." : — Syrena showing Sunset Shimmer her demon form :Flash Sentry: Yeah, bro! You rocked too! :Mare Do Well: "Bro"? :Nimbus Quasar: Flash, that's a girl. :"To be honest, I'm not much of a nice girl myself." :— Adagio Dazzle :"By the way, what's with the cheerleading squad." :— Nimbus Quasar to Tech Savvy about the girls :"If I wasn't trying be obliterated by a guy in a mask shooting energy beam me from his hand, Tech levitating objects with his fingertips, and the wings protruding from my back, I would have said you all came fresh out of the choo choo farm." :— Nimbus Quasar :Tech Savvy: So in another world, I'm a magical talking pony? I guess that's why I like polo so much. :Sunset Shimmer: Uh no, Tech...that's just you. :Tree Hugger: Blessings. :Sonata Dusk: Gesundheit. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm telling you, you can't trust the Dazzlings. :Sir Sheath: I know I can't. That's why I'm playing them. :Sunset Shimmer: Then why don't yo-wait, what? :"Wow. Who knew Pinkie Pie had an off button." :— Sunset Shimmer :Rainbow Dash: You sure played us for fools. :Nimbus Quasar: Wasn't that hard. :Fluttershy: Well that wasn't very nice. :Sir Sheath: Well sadly, my dear, neither were they. :"For the record, I'm no one's errand boy." :— Riff Wrath :"Face it, Cinch. You are...how do the kids say it? Oh yes, 'obsolete'." :— Headmistress Heavy Matter to Principal Abacus Cinch :Twilight Sparkle: How are able to send me an e-mail? :Foresight: It wasn't that hard, SmartyPants42. :Rainbow Dash: "SmartyPants42"? :Foresight: Her username. :Xeno: Snuff! Are you alright? :Snuff: Do I look alright?! I...I can talk! I CAN TALK! :Spike: I know. Sweet, isn't it? Category:Fanfiction Category:Equestria Girls